


Splinters

by Jholmes1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby making, Beltane, F/M, Fertility Issues, Kinktober, Multi, Office Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: Hermiones baby making days are numbered. She is set to attend a Beltane fertility festival in a last ditch effort to get pregnant. What could throw a wrench in her plans? Maybe the set of brothers she works with that she cant stop having inappropriate thoughts about.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 20
Kudos: 263
Collections: 2020Kinktober





	Splinters

**Author's Note:**

> Assigned Kink: Enkupoiphilia

.  
.  
.  
.

“Are you getting nervous?”

The voice came from her office door and she spun around quickly to see who it was. She shouldn’t have been surprised to see Ginny standing there. Baby James in her arms and a worried look on her face. Hermione gave her a smile and jerked her head to invite them into her workspace.

“Hey Gin.” She said, still smiling approaching the pair. Reaching her fingers out to lightly run down the sleeping infant. “Hello my favorite god son in the whole wide world.” She cooed.

Ginny snorted. “He is your only godson, and you still haven’t answered my question.”

With a sigh Hermione crossed back behind her desk taking a seat. Allowing Ginny to take the one in front. She looked up at the red head and bit her lip in thought.

“I am not as nervous as I have been at the moment. I am experiencing drastic highs and lows of nerves and excitement now and it’s left my stomach feeling like I ate a bowl of butterflies for breakfast.” She admitted.

Ginny nodded her head thoughtfully. Such an honest and caring expression on her face. “Ok. Well we can work with that. Now tell me what it is that has you nervous and we can talk through it together and hopefully soothe yourself some.”

Hermione wanted to come across the table and kiss the redhead. It was so nice to have Gin in her life. She feared that when she and Ron ended she would lose the entirety of the Weasley family with him. She had never been more pleasantly surprised when they all treated her the same as they always had. They and Harry were the only family she had left and she was blessed to still have them.

“Ok well I think the number one thing is what if it doesn’t work. I am afraid this could be my last chance. And if I fail at this then...” she trailed off her voice going hoarse.

“Stop that. Even if this doesn’t work then we will try again and again and again until it does. The doctor said you have a couple years right. So theoretically you have the time. Secondly all the research we have all done has said this ritual has almost a 75% success rate plus it’s Beltane! That’s pretty great odds, even you have to agree. Don’t borrow trouble on this Mione.”

Hermione nodded. “Ok then secondly. What if no one chooses me. I saw a write up of a past event and a lot of the names listed were pure bloods. What if they see me, the broken little muggle born and skip over me and then I have to do the walk of shame home by myself.”

Ginny gave her a disbelieving look. Even going as far as to roll her eyes at her curly headed friend.

“Ok cool so now you are delusional that’s good to know. I think we always assumed it may happen. There was just too much happening in that giant brain of your that eventually it was just going to explode. Sad day for the wizarding world this is.” She pretended to wipe a tear. “I’ll alert the prophet on my way home.”

Hermione chuckled. “Oh shut up Gin.”

Ginny shrugged as much as she could holding the sleeping babe. “Well it’s the truth. Hermione you know as well as I do that everyone involved knows it’s open to everyone. If they were so worried about blood then they’d have an arrangement set up like in the old days. That’s not to mention that this was set up as a group of people looking for the same outcome correct? I mean you said it yourself. These are other desperate people in the same situation as you. Otherwise you could have just borrowed one of my brothers for a night. Or hell Hermione I even offered Harry.”

Ginny ignored the gagging sound Hermione made from across the desk.

“Anyways. That is not to mention that anyone who would pass over you is a fool. You are young and super smart. You already have a prestigious career that you’re successful in and everyone who hasn’t had their head in the sand the last ten years knows you are hella powerful and anyone with eyes can see just how beautiful you are.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at the statement. Unconsciously pushing her hair behind her trying to smooth it. Ginny looked up at her with one of her serious looks.

“Hermione my brother did a number on your self esteem and for that I will never be sorrier. Do not carry that around with you another day longer. You are gorgeous and everyone knows. If you had longer I am certain there would be a line of people lined up to date you.”

Hermione gave Ginny a watery smile reaching a hand out to grab her hand in thanks. They had a small moment of silence together that was broken when Ginny gave her a mischievous wink.

“Alright so you tell me. What do you want to happen? If you have multiple opportunities, who are you going to go for? Like a dream guy.”

Hermione blushed a little. “Hmm well obviously it would be easiest if it was someone I sort of knew. That way the future would be easier to deal with. I would prefer someone who was intelligent and witty. Preferably tall, dark haired, and eyes that are catchy. I would like my future children to have a shot of getting something besides my muddy brown eyes.” She chuckled.

Ginny blew a raspberry into the air.

“Your eyes are the color of fire whisky. I have heard they sparkle and are a main factor in your over all sex appeal.” She bounced her eyebrows. “I would know muddy brown considering half my family is plagued by them.” She pointed to her own eyes as emphasis.

“Now as for the rest of what you said. I can’t help but notice you are describing a certain set of your employees.” She grinned.

Hermione blushed even redder and let her head drop to the table with a loud groan. She lifted it again to meet Ginny's eyes, an embarrassed smile on her face.

“Tell me something I don’t know Gin. It is getting ridiculous. Every single time one of them comes into my office I pray they tell me they were bitten by a previously unidentified magical beast and the only cure to the toxin is putting his head between my thighs.” Ginny choked out a surprised laugh. “I’m not kidding. I looked up if any creature bite requires sexual satisfaction as a cure because believe me had I found one I would have sent them both out terribly unprepared so they could have come to me in need and let me heal them.

Ginny was trying to hold her guffawing down as she shook in the chair holding her son. Tears were running down her cheeks as she wiped them away between bouts of laughter.

“Merlin Hermione! I have never heard you speak that way before! I mean have you tried talking to them about it?”

Hermione gave her another look that let her know she thought she was barmy.

“That’s because no one has ever made me feel this way Gin, and let alone two someone’s. And brothers of all people. It’s ridiculous. But no, I haven’t said anything to them. What am I supposed to say ‘oh hey I know you are finally free after nearly two decades caught in a terrible curse from your ex wife and sister in law, but yeah want to get naked and screw your boss. A girl said ex wife also cursed and is now on a deadline to get knocked up due to that curse.’ Yeah I think that would go over great. It’s a wonder they aren’t in here starkers already waiting to take me together on my ratty old desk.” Hermione dramatically stated throwing her arms out to showcase the desk that was very old.

Ginny pursed her lips. “Well don’t shag them on that old thing. No telling where you would get splinters.”

=================================

Rodolphus backed away from the hallway as silent as he approached. He had just returned from an excursion with his brother and was going to inform their boss they had secured a sample for her down in the labs. He had won the galleon toss with Rabastan to get to tell her as they both loved to see her eyes light up with excitement when they went to tell her good news. It was like tiny specks of gold lit the background of her whiskey colored eyes. The apples of her cheeks always blushed when she would smile and clap her hands in front of her in glee. She was a sight to take in and they thanked Merlin every day that they were assigned to her department.

Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange were anything but popular around the ministry. They had been labeled death eaters from their teenage years and were treated as such. It didn’t matter to the general public that they were held for nearly twenty years under a mixture of the imperious curse and a malevolent curse from Bellatrix. The curse even lasted for their stay in Azkaban since Bellatrix was still alive herself. If anything the fact that their mind wasn’t in their own control helped them keep sane throughout their time in the prison. The moment Bellatrix was killed in battle the curse was broken and the brothers both fell to their knees on the battlefield holding their heads in their hands. It took months of healer visits and memory scans to prove that both brothers were innocent of all their past crimes.

They had tried to atone for their mistakes even if they weren’t responsible but the world didn’t seem to care. That was until they met Hermione Granger. She had shown up one day unannounced at their manor asking about a cursed blade that Bellatrix had used on her. They tried to help her the best that they could and were able to root through their vaults to find old spell books for her. In the course of their joint research she had questioned why they hadn’t returned to the work force yet. They had explained to her that even though they were innocent to the courts they were not in the public’s eye and therefore hadn’t been able to find employment.

Hermione had frowned at that and asked what kind of skills the two possessed. When they said that the skills they learned as death eaters carried over to their life now and they were both skilled in tracking she had practically leapt from her seat and offered them a job on the spot. She was a head of the creature and being division at the department for control and regulation of magical creatures. She was newly appointed to the spot and only had one tracker that worked under her and he was getting too old to be sent out on her more dangerous cases so she had been handling both work loads. She offered them the job that came with one very small office they would have to share and a lot of traveling and not very great pay, but decent enough for two men who already had a family fortune. They were both quick to jump at the opportunity and the rest was history.

It seemed that if the Hermione Granger openly greeted you and hung around you or ate lunch with you in the cafeteria, well then you couldn’t be too bad. People were less likely to spit on the brothers now and they hadn’t been called any foul names to their faces for months. It was all thanks to the curly headed witch.

In fact the only problem the two brothers found themselves having now was that every time they left the witches company they had to adjust their robes. They had argued back and forth that there could be no way the witch didn’t know the effect she had on the male population. If her friendly touches and heart warming smile wasn’t enough the Merlin damned outfits she wore to work would surely do any hot blooded male in. The witch had refused to wear traditional robes so she would just sling an outer robe over her muggle clothing in the morning that she would always ditch before lunch. The brothers had entered her office too many times to see her bent over her desk on what the muggles call a pencil skirt, to look at research. It took every last cell of self control to not approach the desk and press their bodies against her. Even when she wore one of her little dresses the small amounts of skin on display would taunt and tempt them to grab her and make her theirs.

Having struggled with those urges for a year now Rodolphus was floored to hear the little witch chatting in her office about their shared problem. He had practically fled from her office door to find his brother and tell him what he heard.

================================

“Please tell me we are the only set of brothers that work in our department.” He gasped out as he hurried through the door to their closet sized office before shutting it quickly and throwing up a silencing charm.

Rabastan gave him an odd look shutting the book he had in his hands.

“Yes I believe we are the only set in the entire DRMC.” He replies slowly trying to figure out what his brother's issue was.

“Ok good that’s what I thought. Now I just need you to pinch me.” Rodolphus said quickly, holding his arm out in his brother's direction.

Deciding to just amuse his older brother this time Rabastan reached over and grabbed a section of skin on the back of his arm tightly between his thumb and finger. Even going as far as to give it a little twist at the end. He was satisfied when Rodolphus jumped back with a start.

“Fuck Bas, that fucking hurt!” He growled only for Rabastan to simply shrug in response.

“I only did what you asked of me brother. Now tell me what has gotten into you. Why did I need to pinch you?”

“I had to be sure I wasn’t dreaming you wanker. You see because I thought I had to be to make sense of the conversation I just overheard outside of our dear Ms. Grangers office.” He smirked before filling him in on all he had heard.

Rabastan sat back in his chair with a disbelieving huff. His fingers tapping out a tune on his knee while his mind was miles away in thought.

“Ok.” He said suddenly standing up.

Rodolphus looked at him confused. “Ok what? Where are you going?”

Rabastan took off his outer robe only leaving him in slacks and a button down. He was running his arms over the fabric to straighten it.

“Well since you never actually made it to her office, we are going to go together and drop off the paperwork. Then we will get a chance to see for ourselves if she flusters with the two of us there together. Then we will invite her to join us for lunch.” He said with a nod of finality.

Rodolphus didn’t even get a chance to argue because his brother was already out of their office, letting his long legs carry him quickly down the hall.

================================

The knock at the door caught her by surprise as she was seated in her chair, smooshing kisses all along her godson's cheeks who she had held tightly in her arms.

“Oh! Come in!” She called across the room and watched as the door opened all the way in order to allow enough room for both Lestrange brothers to enter.

She felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of the two of them. They very rarely came to her together, usually just one dropping off their paperwork for the day. It was nice to get to see them next to each other. She took the time to really look them over. Both men were tall and well filled out. They had both cut their hair short after the war and it hung carelessly barely touching their foreheads in dark brown waves.

They had on simple slacks and button down shirts. Without their robes on she got to see just how well the thin fabric of their shirts clung to their muscles. By the time she made it up to their faces both sets of pale green eyes were staring at her amused. She felt her cheeks redden from being caught ogling them.

“Hello boys!” She said, trying to act nonchalantly. “Are you back so soon?”

Rabastan took the lead and held out the paperwork before realizing with the baby in her arms she couldn’t hold it. So he walked it over and put it on the desk, stopping behind her to look over her shoulder at the babe.

“Yes ma’am just got back. We have a sample for you to look over in the lab. The little bugger almost wanted to be caught. He walked right up to us in the field. We didn’t even get a chance to get sweaty.” He winked at her and she flushed harder.

Hermione wanted to answer but the heat from his body was radiating into her back and she had goosebumps from where the warmth of his breath was tickling the baby hairs on her neck. She shot a look to Ginny and the grinning red head must have seen it for what it was. A call for help. So she spoke up.

“Does Hermione run you guys ragged? She is always telling me about how great you are all at your jobs. I hear you all have made some serious strides, you make quite the team.”

Hermione's eyes narrowed at her best friend. Knowing full well what she was trying to do. She wanted to object to the statement but it was true. Rodolphus was the one to respond as Rabastan had moved even closer and was cooing over Baby James in Hermione's arms.

“No, Ms. Granger doesn’t even use us as much as she could. But we do make a good team, all because of her leadership of course. I shudder to think where we would be if she wouldn’t have taken a chance on us.” His reply seemed innocent enough but the gruff of his voice made her think it had some double meanings. She was thankful that she had James to look at so they couldn’t see the permanent blush on her cheeks.

Ginny however felt like this was her time to leave. She cleared her throat before looking at her watch.

“Well Hermione I better get going. I have to get this little one home and changed and fed. Owl me later and we can talk more about tomorrow but I think you should look into some more options... Closer options... you know.” Subtly was completely lost on the red head.

Hermione just shook her head with a slight chuckle standing from her seat with the help from a hand on her elbow of Rabastens. The younger brother gave an adorable wave goodbye to the baby as Hermione walked him over to Ginny.

Pressing one last long kiss to his tiny forehead Hermione handed James over and walked Ginny to the door.

“I’ll owl you Gin. Be careful and tell Harry I said hello. Take care of my favorite godson.”

Ginny laughed walking out the door. “Still your only godson!” She called out behind her as she disappeared down the hall.

===============================

Hermione startled when she turned around and saw Rodolphus was right there behind her. There was barely two inches between the two of them but he didn’t seem to notice as he was looking down the hall with a fond smile on his face.

“That is one adorable baby.” He said amused.

Hermione chuckled despite her nerves at being in such close proximity to one of the men who frequented her naughty fantasies.

“Yes he is. He looks like a miniature version of Harry just with better hair and eyesight.” She giggled at her own thought.

Rodolphus backed up enough where she could squeeze past him into the office. Once she was through he shut the door behind him closing the three of them in the room.

“You seem very fond of him. You look like quite the natural while holding him.” Rabastan added and both brothers caught the quick look that passed over her face. Neither could place what it was, it was a mixture of pain and fear.

“Yes I can’t get enough of him. I was an only child and because of my magic growing up my parents didn’t think I should babysit any of the younger kids in the neighborhood. So I didn’t have any experience with babies. Then when Teddy was born we were recovering from the war and he was a reminder of people we lost so I didn’t let myself get as close as I should have. Then when Ginny said she was pregnant it was such a shock. I still felt like we were babies ourselves. But the moment I saw him and they asked me to be his godmother I knew I would step in front of an Avada for him in a heartbeat. He is perfection.” Her eyes were a little glassy as she smiled lovingly at just the thought of her godchild.

“He is lucky to have you. Our god mother was in her late hundreds and smelled like old celery and cats. She used to pinch our cheeks hard enough to bruise.” Rabastan said in mock horror clutching his cheek.

It was enough to break her from her melancholy and she giggled at his expression.

“Well she must have done something right. She left an impression on you after all.” She winked playfully and Rabastan faux gasped at her cheek.

“Yes she nearly left an impression on my face with her freakishly strong skeleton hands.” He held his cheek with a pout. “Very nearly ruined my astonishing good looks.”

She laughed louder at that and both brothers joined her.

“I’d say you made it through alright.” She looked between them both. “Both of you it seems.” She chuckled rolling her neck to try to shake off some of the stiffness that had accrued there from stress and from holding James in one position for so long.

“Are you alright?” Rodolphus asked her stepping closer as she took her seat behind her desk. They both watched as the fabric of her skirt slid up her thighs at the movement.

She offered him a small smile still twisting her neck. “Yes, I just have a bit of tension in my neck and shoulders. I’ve been carrying it around the last few days. I should have known it would be worse after holding James but I never can pass up the opportunity. I will be fine though. Nothing a few hot showers and some muscle relaxers can’t cure.”

The brothers shared a quick glance before Rodolphus moved to speak. Stepping closer behind her desk.

“If you don’t care I could help you while Bass tells you about the hunt today. I used to get headaches really bad after coming off the curse and read up on a few healing techniques.”

He had moved slowly so as to not frighten her away from the action. She had turned her head to look at him, her eyes wide in surprise. She nodded and he walked behind her, Reaching up to remove the large clip that held all her hair in place he laid it softly on the desk before entering his hands into the curly tresses and shaking them out.

“That should help for a start. It can’t be good on your head to keep all this hair contained so tightly.” He chuckled, taking it in his hands and bringing it over her shoulder.

Where her hair wasn’t the frizzy bushy mess it was when she was younger it did still cause her a bit of self esteem issues. It never fell effortlessly like Ginnys did. No it was always a bit crazy and seemed to respond sentiently when he was stressed or upset, growing larger and larger until her only option was stuffing it into a bun or a clip. Her fingers must have come up to run through it self consciously because the next thing she knew her hand was being gripped by a much larger one.

She looked at the hand and then followed the arm until she was looking straight up to where Rodolphus was towering over her from behind. He had a soft smile on his face and she could feel herself blushing as his thumb traveled over her knuckles and back in a near loving gesture.

“I personally think you should always wear your hair down. It’s one of your defining features and it like your muggle outfits just prove that you don’t need to blend in around here. You were born to stand out.”

She swallowed thickly around the wad of emotions that found itself lodged in her throat. She had never had anyone speak to her like that before and seem to actually mean it. His hands had moved from her hair to her shoulders where he was kneading. All she could offer him was a smile before she cleared her throat and addressed his brother.

“So tell me about the hunt. You said the Kitsune walked up to you all. That is rare!”

Rabastan started into their story about how they traipsed through just a small portion of forest before coming into an area that a muggle power supply grid was. He had just mentioned that the beastie had practically skipped up to them from underneath the fence when Rodolphus’ hands had traveled to a spot on her neck that made her moan out loud when he worked his fingers into it.

The sound caused all three of the room's occupants to pause. The brothers decided it was in their best interest to not draw attention to it or the problem both of them were starting to get in their pants. Hermione tried wishing her blush away as well as the heat that was beginning to grow all over her body.

“Merlin Hermione you are really carrying around a lot of tension.” Rodolphus said in a near whisper as he let his fingers work to relieve some of the stress.

“Uh Huh..” Hermione murmured tilting her chin down to allow him better access. It felt so good that she prayed he wouldn’t stop.

“Well it can't be helping you to have these death traps on all day every day either.” Rabastans voice said and she heard the wheels on her office chair roll towards her.

She was initially shocked when she felt her feet lifted up one by one and the sound of her heels being dropped to the floor. She expected him to put her foot down like he did the other and was pleasantly surprised and shocked when instead he dug his fingers into her instep massaging her feet that honestly were aching.

“Oooh godric.” She moaned out arching her back away from the seat at the feeling of both sets of hands on her. The sound that left her was completely sexual in nature she knew but she couldn’t help it. So many of her fantasies had started similar to this and if she was dreaming she wanted the most from the experience.

“Hmm you are right brother. She is so tight.” Rabastan said huskily and Hermione had to groan at the heat that pooled in her stomach and lower from the words.

“Let us take care of you Hermione. We can make you feel so good.” Rodolphus said from behind her. So close that she felt the words rumble in her own chest.

She closed her eyes and let herself completely immerse in the feeling they were providing her. Rodolphus was moving from her neck to shoulders and back. His warm hands gentle in the caresses. Rabastan has moved from her feet to her calves. Both legs pulled into his lap. His grip and touch harder than his brothers. His fingers leaving paths of heat on her skin as they lingered around her knees. She had no idea she was even making noises until she heard Rabastan speak up in a strained voice in front of her.

“Love if you don’t stop making those delicious little noises my brother and I are going to need a trip to the loo and a change of trousers.” He chuckled but it was forced and she opened her eyes to see both men had pained blushed expressions.

She was going to apologize, sit up and get back to work as normal but she was stopped by the fingers trailing up past her knees and onto her thighs. She looked down at Rabastan who was giving her a look that could only be described as hungry. He didn’t break eye contact even as his fingers traced the edge of her skirt that she was startled to notice now sat mid thigh.

“Of course if you wanted to. We could always make you feel even better?” His words a whispered plea as his fingers dipped under the skirts hem and softly massaged the skin there.

She looked between his eyes and his lap where she just now noticed the bulge fighting his pants near her foot. She tilted her head to see Rodolphus looking down at her with the same hungry expression and wondered if she was to put her hands behind her head would she feel he too was suffering from the same problem.

“Let us take care of you Hermione.” Rodolphus repeated the same words from earlier and it stoked the fire in her gut to a burning flame.

She felt her head nod on its own accord before her tongue wet her lips enough to choke out the word “please.”

In a flurry of motion Rodolphus lowered his mouth to hers in a scorching kiss. His lips were so soft and hot that she expected there to be evidence left behind of every place on her body that they touched. When his tongue licked across the seal of her lips it was like flint striking out. The sparks erupting into an inferno within her. She moaned into his mouth when his hands dug into her hair holding her in place.

She heard the sound of wood dropping onto her desk and knew that Rabastan must have silenced and locked the room. An act she was ever so grateful for when instead of his hands finding their way back to her thighs she felt his lips there pressing kisses up them.

She cursed Merlin when she realized the skirt she had worn was too tight for her to spread her legs the way she wanted to. The thought must have been mirrored in the younger Lestranges mind because he was standing and pulling her arms towards him.

“Stand up beautiful. I need you out of this skirt.” He said as she broke away from Rodolphus’ lips to follow his instruction.

As soon as she was standing Rabastan crossed the space to her and caught her lips into his own heavy kiss. She felt Rodolphus' hands drag down her sides and back until they found the small zipper in the back of her skirt. At the same time his brother was undoing one button of her blouse at a time. His tongue massaging hers as well as his hands had been earlier.

When Rabastan I did the last button he pulled away far enough to look up at his brother. With a nod both their hands switched. Rodolphus grabbed the shirt and pulled it back towards him. Sliding it over her shoulders and down her arms until it was off and then tossed it beside him. At the same time Rabastan was pulling down her skirt and let it drop in a puddle of fabric at her feet.

Both brothers took a gulping breath as they let their eyes trail over the witch they had felt themselves falling for for over a year. She was so beautiful. Her skin was flushed but still lightly tanned as she stood in a black lace bra with a pair of matching knickers that barely contained the globes of her ass. Her hair was down and was in crazy curls about her shoulders and back and it seemed to bounce with every deep breath she took. The same act causing her breast to expand in her bra and spill over the cups.

She looked wild and paired with the scars that she had and the look of lust and excitement on her face they knew then they had never seen anything so perfect for them.

“You are perfection, Hermione.” Rodolphus said from behind her. His arms reached around her and his fingers tracing the top of her knickers.

“The most beautiful witch I have ever seen.” Rabastan added his own fingers running down the edge of her bra cup. Tickling the skin there lightly.

“I’m not..” she huffed out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “I’m short and frizzy and scarred and..” she was cut off by Rodolphus. His tight grip holding her hip against him where she could feel him hard behind her.

“You are perfect to us Hermione. Please believe us. We have been dreaming of this for over a year. And to see you here now, with us. It’s better than we could have ever hoped.”

She groaned, throwing her head back surprising them both.

“Why didn’t I know about this. You should have told me sooner. The amount of times I have fantasized about this exact interaction between the three of us is embarrassing. And now it’s too late.” She said with a huff pulling away from the two of them.

She looked up to see two pairs of confused eyes staring at her. Each had a hand up like they were going to reach out to her but didn’t know how she would react. Their hands clenched and released in the air.

“What do you mean love? Why is it too late? We are here and we want you. Clearly that’s obvious.” Rabastan said, waving a hand at the general direction of their crotches.

She hid her face in a sigh, completely ignoring the fact she stood there in nothing but her bra and knickers.

“I can’t take this any further. It was a mistake to say yes. I can’t use the charm, and I am on a ton of fertility potions. I am participating at the Beltane festival tomorrow at stonewall.” She confessed.

Both their eyebrows shot up to their hair lines as they looked at her in surprise.

“We are sorry Hermione. We didn’t know you were seeing anyone..” Rodolphus explained only to have Hermione interrupt with a loud snort followed by a sob.

“I’m not. Of course I’m not. I would never have let it get this far if I was. I.. well I’m broken. We cured the curse on my arm and stopped it from spreading more than it had but it took a toll on my reproductive organs. My doctors told me that if I hoped to ever have children of my own I needed to do so within the next year or two. Otherwise the likelihood I would ever fall pregnant is less than 5%.” A tear slid down her cheek at the confession.

“I know it’s not conventional, especially in the wizarding world but I want to be a mother. The war took so much from all of us. I don’t want it to take that from me too.” She cleared her throat. “So I decided to just participate in the festival and pray that it takes. That's why I am on all the fertility potions. I can’t cast a charm for today because it would make them inefficient and I can’t risk that.”

She opened her eyes to look up at them and they seemed to be sharing a silent conversation. Both had small grins on their face as they exchanged a series of nods before turning back to her. Moving very slowly they made their way over to her, taking her arms and easily pulling her between the two of them again.

“What if we said that didn’t bother us at all.” Rabastan said huskily, leaning down to kiss her jawline.

“What if we said the idea of you swollen with our child makes us harder than marble.” Rodolphus said moving her hand to the front of his trousers where she felt the truth in his words.

“What if we told you one of our favorite fantasies is of us taking turns taking you right here in this office on this desk and pumping you so full of our cum that you feel it swimming in you for days afterwards.” Rabastan said as he dropped to his knees still pressing kisses on every available section of skin.

“There are two of us Hermione. Twice the chances of our seed taking, twice the amount to fill you up. Twice the amount of love any child that grew from us would receive.” Rodolphus was whispering into her ear as his hands went to unclasp her bra.

“Let us help you love. Let us love you the way you deserve. Let us give you a family to call your own.”

Hermione was shaking with each muttered word and phrase. She could feel the moisture soaking her knickers as Rabastans lips got closer and closer to where she so desperately needed them. When her bra dropped to the floor and her nipples hardened from the cool air she gasped. When Rodolphus’ big hands took them into his palm and groped them softly pulling back to tweak each hardened peak she moaned.

“Yes. Please oh god please.” She moaned out arching her back.

The words were a green light to Rabastan and he dove his head forward into her knickers. Alternating kissing and sucking the fabric she vibrates beneath him with need. Lifting his hand to the waist he slid them down the line and she cried out when he leaned forward to lick her slit before making himself at home at the bundle of nerves at the top. She nearly fell over when he grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up onto his shoulder. Her thigh sitting by his ear while her calf dangled behind him.

Rodolphus staid behind her kissing and sucking on her ear and neck while his fingers worked at her nipples, somehow pulling them at the same moment Rabastan was sucking on her clit. He would whisper in her ear both complements and dirty thoughts. It was so much so soon that she already felt the build up inside of her. It only took Rabastan entering two of his fingers inside of her for her to crash over. Thankfully Rodolphus had grabbed a hold of her because her knees gave out with her shout of completion.

Working in tandem again they moved to her desk. Rabastan has waved his wand, sending all the work on it to a neat pile on the floor far away where it wouldn’t be disturbed. Rodolphus sat her on the edge leaning her back so he could look at her.

“Does she taste as wonderful as we assumed brother?” His husky voice asked as he ran his fingers down her stomach closer to her core.

“Even better Roddy. She is sweeter than honey. I have never tasted anything better.” Rabastan said, leaning down to kiss the flushed witch laid out of her desk.

“You all have too many clothes on.” Hermione said before waving her hands and laughing when their clothes tore off them and scattered across the room.

“Cheeky witch.” Rodolphus growled before leaning down and pressing a kiss at her hip bone. She whined and rolled her hips. Turning her head to see Rabastan standing there by her head in all his naked glory.

His cock was standing proud and erect. The head red in anticipation, she held out a hand towards him. Pulling him closer to her.

“Please Bass. Please let me taste you.” She begged and he stepped forward without having to be told twice.

She let her lips wrap around the head slowly. Her tongue moved to lick the underneath. Her small hand reached up to hold the shaft while she worked him over. Sucking her cheeks in as she took as much as she could in her mouth. He moaned at the feeling of her hot wet mouth taking him in so deep. He ran a hand through her hair tangling his fingers in it as he fought to not buck his hips into her.

She moaned around his cock when she felt Rodolphus between her thighs feasting on her. His fingers slipped into her heat, so long and thick that she clenched around him.

“Merlin you are tight love. If you are tight on my fingers wait till my cock fills you up.” He said, barely pulling back from her clit to speak.

“Give me one more baby girl and I will fuck you right here. Just one more.” He said before resuming sucking and licking on her cloth while his fingers crooked inside her, putting just the perfect amount of pressure inside of her to send her again over the edge. A whole rush of wetness rushing out of her at the orgasm.

Rodolphus grinned happily leaving one loud kiss on her thigh before standing up. He had himself in hand pumping slowly getting ready to enter her. Rabastan pulled away from her and told her to look.

“Look at him love. Watch him as he enters your perfect little cunt.” He said and she did.

She watched him smile down at her, running the head of his cock up and down her slit. It was large and hot and she shook with anticipation and need. Finally he grabbed one of the thighs with his other hand and pulled it around his waist, knocking his cock against her opening. With one last look he drove forward filling her in one thrust.

Her back arched off the desk with a loud moan. He was so big. He fit in her perfectly and she felt every single inch of him. His cock was sitting right against her cervix. The feeling was completely new to her and she didn’t think she would ever be able to get enough.

When Rodolphus felt she had enough time to adjust he started to move. Starting with smaller thrust and building until he was backing nearly all the way out before slamming back in. Hermione was moaning around Rabastans cock in her mouth as the desk below them was groaning under the movements.

Rabastan has pulled back again knowing he wouldn’t be able to take much more of her perfect mouth before coming. He moved back and let her look forward and into Rodolphus’ eyes as he grabbed her other leg. Moving them both to his shoulders where he pumped her hands and harder.

Rodolphus dropped a hand to the apex of her sex and rubbed her clit with his thumb in small but hard circles. It was what she needed to push the orgasm that had been looming to the surface. Her inner walls contracted gripping him so tight that he had no choice but to follow her into orgasmic bliss. With a last thought he pushed all the way in his cock head pressed against her cervix tightly. They moaned together as he pumped her full of his seed.

He kissed her forehead lovingly before backing away and letting his brother take his place. Rabastan waited until she focused on him before moving.

“Ready for me now love?” He asked her leaning down to kiss her softly.

“I’m ready.” She smiled and cried out when Rabastan pushed into her still fluttering cunt.

How two brothers could both be so equally blessed was beyond her. Rabastan was thick and large as his brother but with the combination of her fluids and Rodolphus’ cum he moved with ease within her. Knowing he wouldn’t last long he took her legs and lifted them to his shoulders. Filling her to the hilt he groaned when he bottomed out within her.

He took his hand and pressed down on her lower stomach and she moaned underneath of him at the new feeling.

“Feel me there inside you love. I’m so deep in you and I’m pushing Rods cum further and further into you. I’m gonna fill you too now baby girl and you are going to walk out of here today so full of Lestrange cum. You want that don’t you baby?” He asked her, still pumping furiously into her.

She was moaning under him. Her skin was covered in sweat as she was trying to stay conscious through the overexertion. She nodded her head furiously begging him to fill her.

“Yes Bass please. Please cum in me. I want both of your cum in me. Please.”

He lifted her hips off the desk and hit the spot inside of her that had her seeing stars as he increased his thrust. With a shout Hermione came for the fourth time that day. Her muscles tightening and squeezing him deeper into her. Her legs were shaking with the release.

With one last, forceful push, Rabastan came inside her. Rope after rope of thick, virile cum hit the back of Hermione's womb, filling her up to the absolute brim. The witch could feel it swimming inside her, so warm and wonderful. She smiled against her lovers, their sweaty bodies shaking from the intense pleasure.

They laid like that together on the desk for longer than any of them planned. Finally Rabastan stood first and helped her to sit before handing her some of her discarded clothing. Rodolphus stood too, grabbing his trousers and pulling them up. He turned and offered her a smirk when he leaned down and picked up her underwear from the floor and pocketed them.

She had barely gotten the last button of her shirt done when the two were standing by the door waiting to speak before leaving.

“We will be by to pick you up tomorrow evening. We will go together to the ritual.” Rodolphus said with a grin.

Her eyes widened and she took a surprised breath, her eyes brightening. “Are. Uh are you... are you sure?” She asked in disbelief.

Rabastan crossed the room giving her one last hard kiss that stole her breath away.

“We are positive, beautiful. Even though I am thinking today worked, we will try again tomorrow. And again and again and again until it works. We promise.” He wiggled his brows as he made his way back to his brother and they both disappeared through the door.

Hermione stood up from her seat and went to bend over to put her shoes back on when she saw something on her forearm.

Oh Ginny was right.

She did get splinters.


End file.
